Sunlight Tremblings
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: "Now come the whispers / bearing bouquets of moonbeams / and sunlight tremblings" - Aberjhani :: A drabble collection for Valentine's day :: 1 - SiriusLily, 2 - CedricGinny, 3 - PadmaPansy; 4 - DudleyPiers
1. Anonymous

_Sirius/Lily - quill_

* * *

><p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a female redhead Gryffindor must be in possession of a multitude of admirers.<p>

Well, it at least held true in the case of Lily Evans. He had no idea how much the rule applied to other redheads, but Lily definitely had numerous boys begging her to go to Hogsmeade with them, one of which was his best friend.

That, in the end, was why he refused to let anyone know that he would love to be part of that hoard of boys. James was in love with Lily – _truly_ in love with her, not the passing infatuation most of the others had – and he refused to get in the way of that.

If James found out that Sirius had feelings for her too, he'd step out of the way. James was good like that, more loyal to his friends than himself. And just like James was loyal to the Marauders, Sirius was too.

Besides, James was better for a girl than Sirius was. He was the one with the perfect life, while Sirius was nothing more than a mess of Black proportions. Letting someone, especially a muggleborn, into something as insane as his family life – well, it wasn't the best idea.

And despite knowing all of that, Lily was the one person he just couldn't resist. She'd never know just how he felt about her – but that didn't stop him from slipping a phoenix feather quill into her bag.

He could never be public about his feelings for her – but no one, not even her, would think twice about an anonymous admirer, especially not one on Valentine's Day.

That was all he was fated to be to her - an anonymous admirer hiding behind the facade of a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so, this is a new collection of drabbles on valentine's day, based around a multitude of pairings, het, slash and femmeslash.<br>as always, i hope you guys liked this! please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)  
><strong>


	2. Truths

_Cedric/Ginny, realization. GoF AU after the Yule Ball_

* * *

><p>"He's never going to ask me, is he?"<p>

"Boys are rather thick, Gin, and he's thicker than most," Hermione replied. "The only person I know who's more oblivious is your brother, and that's saying something."

Ginny sighed. "It was a stupid wish, anyway. It's not like I like him any longer – if there's one thing Tom taught me, it's how to realise when you're suffering from hero worship instead of love."

Hermione looked at her friend worriedly. "You could just ask him, you know. It makes no sense to wait for Harry instead of-"

"I know," Ginny answered shortly. "It's just – it's not that simple. Viktor asked you out, not the other way around – trust me, it's a lot more difficult when you're the one making the first move."

Before Hermione could say anything, she buried her head in the book in her hands, pretending to be engrossed in it. The older girl knew that she wasn't reading – but at the same time, she also knew Ginny well enough to know when to leave her alone.

She didn't raise her head until Hermione got up and left the library table the two of them had been sitting at. Only when that happened did she allow herself to peek over the edge of her book, staring at the blond boy in front of her.

He was unobtainable. Not only was he years older than her, he also had enough girls desperate for his attention that he probably didn't even know she existed. Even _thinking_ about Hermione's advice was a stupid idea.

But- Viktor was three years older to Hermione himself, and that hadn't stopped him from asking her to the Yule Ball. And the Valentine's Ball was coming up soon…

Combined with the fact that he and Cho had broken up about a month or so ago-

She was a Gryffindor. She could do it.

There was a high chance that Cedric would turn her down. But Hermione was right – she would never know for sure if she didn't ask him first. She would always have to live with the what-if, and she wasn't the type of person who could manage that.

Squaring her shoulders, she put the book in her hands down and got up from the table, walking over to where he was sitting.

"Cedric?"

* * *

><p><strong>as always, i hope you guys liked it! please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)<strong>


	3. In Fire and In Ice

_Padma/Pansy - fire and ice_

* * *

><p><em>In. <em>

_Out._

With every breath she takes, she breathes contradiction.

She's ice, cool and calm, and refuses to show her feelings. Public displays of emotion are things that are reserved for her brash and outspoken Gryffindor twin dressed in passionate red and gold, not for her with her dignified Ravenclaw blue and bronze. She's inscrutable, and even Parvati can hardly tell what she's feeling on the best of days.

She's an enigma, the war hero who papers have written pages about in an attempt to decode her; the Ravenclaw with a Slytherin heart who has a Gryffindor twin with the soul of a Hufflepuff; the girl who the world knows and yet knows nothing about.

She's fire in private with her, a flame darting in and out of her life, never fully there but never completely gone. She's consumes her, the Slytherin princess, leaving behind ashes from which she constructs Pansy all over again, until she feels like she's held together by nothing but magic and Padma.

She's a blazing conflagration made of laughter and life, leaping and dancing phoenix fire that rages over Pansy's broken life and somehow makes it better, leaving behind purity that should be impossible for a Slytherin to possess.

She's fire and ice and flame and water, and she's made of nothing but paradoxes. She's the last person that Pansy should love, and Pansy's the last person that she should fall in love with, and yet their lives are intertwined like vines on a tree, and it's impossible to remove one without destroying the other.

Padma breathes contradiction with every breath, and contradiction is what she is, every part of her. Their relationship is brought to life under her skilful hands, and it can be no less of a paradox than she herself is.

_In._

_Out._

* * *

><p><strong>an: i hope you guys liked it! as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)<strong>


	4. Saving Us

_Dudley/Piers - "Give in to love or live in fear."- Rent "No Day But Today"_

* * *

><p>Surrey is a world away, and he doesn't feel like Dudley anymore.<p>

Dudley is wrapped up in his friends and Number 4 Privet Drive and Smelting Academy, and in Northumberland he just feels like an imposter dressed in Dudley's flesh. He's nothing here – the kids at his new school don't know him like everyone did back home, and for the most part, he just disappears into the background.

Sometimes, he wonders if that's what Harry felt like, every time he was away from his school of magic.

He finds his own way of spending time – he takes up boxing at a local gym, and with the amount of time he spends there, he thinks that by that time they return home (they have to be able to return home, the thought of it's the only thing that keeps him going some days), he thinks he might actually be at an acceptable weight.

Most days, he writes.

His parents think he's doing schoolwork, and they're proud as punch over the idea that their 'ickle Duddlykins' (and how he hates that name) is trying to reach greater heights than anyone in their neighbourhood ever has. The only ones who know what he's truly doing are the wizard and the witch who are assigned to look after them – Diggle and Jones, he's pretty sure their names are.

They don't say much, and never talk about the war that's going on in their world, but they keep his secrets, so he's willing to accept that they might be a good sort.

Because when he writes, it has nothing to do with school. He writes to Piers, writes to keep himself sane and keep the memory of the fact that there is a place he calls home in his mind. He can't tell him where they are – he thinks they're in Australia, and Dudley lets him believe that, because that's hardly ever the topic of their e-mails.

He writes about his new school and _fuck I want to get back home so badly_, and Piers writes back to him about how useless the new sprogs at Smelting's are and that the old gang is waiting for him to get back because _I'm fucking useless at leading that's your job_.

The e-mails are the only things keeping him alive, because – even more than his parents' obvious disdain for Blyth – they remind him that he has somewhere to return, and he doesn't have to stay here forever. But they're also a cruel reminder to the truth he's been hiding, from the world and from himself (though the latter has been rather unsuccessful).

Every time he ends an e-mail, he debates signing off with a _Love, Dudley_. But Piers' friendship is perhaps the most important thing in the world to him, and he isn't as brave as Harry is. He does what he has to be certain that it – that _they_ – are safe and together and not ripped apart by feeling he cannot control.

So he just writes _Dudley_ and sends them, and hates himself just that much more.

* * *

><p><strong>an: i hope you guys liked it! as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)<br>**


End file.
